Just Dance
by GoldenUnicorn19
Summary: Bruce finally takes Diana dancing... but with a little twist. A silly BMWW oneshot


**Just Dance**

Diana sat cross-legged on her bed in her quarters on the watchtower, reading a book. Accompanied only by her own absentminded humming and the occasional sound of turning a page, she was surprised when the door to her quarters slid open with a hiss to reveal the ever-terrifying Dark Knight. He walked in as if he owned the place which, quite honestly, was probably true.

She looked up expectantly at him, setting her book in her lap, as he came to a stop at her bedside. He almost looked… nervous?

Bruce cleared his throat before speaking. "Are you busy tomorrow night?"

Her expression morphed to one of curiosity. "Not unless I'm called on a mission. Why? Have you finally decided to take me dancing?" She teased.

"Maybe." He had to fight to keep the smile from his voice, and his face. "Just… be at the manor at eight thirty. And wear something… flexible."

"Flexible?" She repeated, confused, as he turned to leave. He glanced over his shoulder and nodded. She swore she saw him smirk.

"Tomorrow, Princess," was his goodbye as the door to her quarters slid closed behind him.

 **XXX**

Diana appeared in the Batcave in a flash of blue-white light. She had on a black jacket, unzipped, over a while tank top, and black jeans. Her raven hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which bounced with each step she took towards the staircase that led up into the manor. The cave was devoid of life, save for the bats that lived there and the woman now climbing that stairs to the grand home above.

The hidden door in the clock of Bruce's study swung open soundlessly, but somehow Alfred still seemed to know someone had arrived.

"Ah, Miss Diana, you're here!" He greeted her cheerfully. "Master Bruce has been expecting you. I believe he is currently in the game room."

"Thanks, Alfred." Diana said, already halfway through the door. Having lived at the manor along with J'onn and, of course, Bruce while the second watchtower was being built, she already knew her way around the place. With little to do, she'd ended up exploring the beautiful estate, and could now walk around the labyrinth-like place without getting lost. Most of the time, anyway.

She arrived at the game room and stopped in the doorway to lean against the doorframe. She watched Bruce, who was crouched in front of the open glass cabinet underneath the wall-mounted television, as he rummaged through disk cases in the cabinet. After a moment, he pulled one out and stood up.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me or what?" He says without turning around.

"Hmm... I dunno." She pushed off the doorframe and walked up beside him. "Depends on what the 'or what' is."

With a smirk, he held up the disk that'd been freed from it's case. Diana laughed. It was the Wii edition of Just Dance 2016. He popped the disk into the Wii, and turned to back to her with a remote in hand.

"May I have this dance?"

 **XXX**

Bruce flopped back onto a couch with a huff. Playing Just Dance had quickly become competitive and, of course, Diana was somehow much better than he was.

"I won." Diana said as she plopped down beside him. "Again."

He didn't respond at first, just shut off the TV and set his remote to the side. Then he just turned and started at her for a moment. Her teasing expression turned to one of concern and confusion. "What is it?"

He smirked just before lunging at her. Diana's shrieks of laughter echoed around the room as he pinned her hands above her head with one hand and tickled her with the other. They both knew she could escape if she truly wanted to, but she enjoyed seeing to more aloof, relaxed side of Bruce too much.

"What was that for?" She asked once he released her.

"That was payback." He replied with another smirk.

"For what?"

"Hmm… maybe for clubbing me in the head with a Wii remote a bit ago?"

Caught up in the moment, Diana had accidentally socked Bruce in the head while dancing.

"I didn't mean to! And I said I was sorry…"

He laughed. "It's alright, Princess."

"Woah." Tim said, walking in at that moment. "Did I just hear Bruce laugh?"

He had obviously just gotten out of the shower, dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, his black hair still wet.

"Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?" Bruce asked.

"Weren't you? And patrol is over. Nothing very important happened, by the way, so don't worry."

Diana glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight already.

"What were you guys doing, anyway?" Tim asked.

"Playing Just Dance." Diana said with a smile.

"You got Mr. Stick-in-the-mud to play a video game? You really are magic, Di."

Diana laughed at this.

"Mr. Stick-in-the-mud? Is that what you call me now?" Bruce asked, trying and failing to sound offended.

Diana glanced his way. "I could think of worse things to call you."

He cringed inwardly. That much was true, he knew from experience. A peeved Amazon is not someone you want to mess with.

"Can I play with you guys?" Tim asked, settling down on the couch to Bruce's right.

"Actually -"

"Of course!" Diana interrupted Bruce.

"I'm going to sit this one out." He decided as Tim and Diana stood up. Diana just shrugged.

"He's sick of losing." She said to Tim, who was already scrolling through the different songs displayed on the TV screen. The boy laughed. "You might, too." He teased.

Bruce sat on the sofa behind them, watching as they talked and danced. This was the family, the life, he never thought he'd have. But it wasn't truly his, he reminded himself. Diana could never be his. There would always be an empty spot in his life where she should be, a role she could fill, but never would.

He glanced up at her, the raven-haired beauty he'd come to love. Maybe, just maybe, she would fill that role in his life.

* * *

 **A/N: This idea came to me while playing Just Dance, as you may have guessed. I let my mind wander while playing 'Heartbeat Song' I think, and this idea popped into my head so I ran with it. It's just pointless fluff that probably wouldn't ever happen in the DCU but, hey, a girl can dream, right?**


End file.
